


magic

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you taste like magic, he says, and he means every bit and boundless oceans more</p>
            </blockquote>





	magic

Judal tastes like magic, and bad ideas, but mostly peaches. He's a decadent treat, enthusiasm making up for any inexperience, and Hakuryuu doesn't know enough anyway, not enough to catch the rough edges of their abilities. 

Judal wants to worship every inch of him, kiss the torn and dead skin of his arm and the unfeeling but feeling patches of useless, scarred flesh. But Hakuryuu is human and broken where Judal is otherworldly perfection, beauty in his clear skin and bright eyes and rich, red mouth. 

There's magic humming under Judal's skin, so much that even Hakuryuu can feel it, can practically breathe in the swirls of rukh, almost enough to touch. 

Hakuryuu revels in it, in the beautiful brushes with magic, in the way the world bends around Judal's whims, and vows to follow him until the pieces of the universe collapse under fearsome anger, wrenched to bits by their combined wrath. 

Judal tastes like magic, and peaches, and a future.


End file.
